


Forever

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Dorian Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Sex Magic, Smut, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan is upset Dorian is leaving, and he expresses that with the only way he knows how - only to immediately regret it. </p><p>TW: Rough Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just to air on the safer side of things, I put a Trigger Warning. Thank you for reading! :)

“You wanted to see—.” Ferron swept across his temporary quarters and captured Dorian’s lips with his, not allowing him to finish. He engaged Dorian in a heated kiss, one that he led without restraint. His hands were needy, practically tearing Dorian’s clothes from his body.

“That’s nice fabric, Amatus—!” Dorian protested as he gently held Ferron off. The Mage was confused and concerned. Ferron had always been gentle with Dorian, even if the moment was aggressive, he always managed to make it tender and loving. This advance didn’t feel tender, Dorian could feel the intensity in his movements.

Ferron growled lowly as he pushed Dorian against the closed door, “ _shut up_.” It was a breathless demand, one that could not be argued with. Ferron only tore at the fabric with more determination and greater motivation. His lips once again caught Dorian’s, this time he dulled the heat just enough for Dorian to feel comfortable.

Dorian, while still concerned for his love, encouraged Ferron by returning the kiss with just as much passion. His own hands pulled at Ferron’s clothing, removing it swiftly, enjoying the feeling of the buttons and buckles against his fingers once again. Dorian pushed him towards the bed, vying for some sort of power over the situation. Two years was a long time to not be able to touch the man he loves. He understood this burning need in him.

Ferron was not about to relinquish his control. He managed to flip them and shove Dorian onto the bed. He pinned his hands to the mattress before his lips began to explore the familiar contours of Dorian’s neck and chest. Ferron’s teeth bit into the sensitive spot on his neck. A low growl reverberated through the elf’s chest as he bit down harder on the spot, unable to control the pressure of his jaw. The true reason why he initiated this took hold for a brief moment.

When Dorian whimpered softly, Ferron ran his tongue over the bite before gently sucking on the spot, as if to close the wound. He removed himself from Dorian before demanding that he flip onto the bed. The Mage complied and not seconds later he was resting on his hands and knees on the center of the mattress. Ferron positioned himself behind Dorian, his fingers pushed into the roundness of Dorian’s bottom. A subtle heat emitted from his hands as he ran them over his skin.

Dorian moaned gently as he pushed back into the warmth. Ferron stuck his finger in his mouth and coated it with saliva before he pressed it against Dorian’s hole. He raised the temperature of the heat spell before pushing into him. Dorian’s back arched as a louder groan rumbled through his being. Ferron slipped another finger in before he leaned forward and dragged his tongue up Dorian’s back.

Ferron chewed on the top of Dorian’s ear, rolling the skin between his teeth. His fingers slipped out of Dorian and were replaced with Ferron’s throbbing cock. He blanketed himself over his back, becoming the confident top he had never been before. They had tried to be versatile before, but Ferron never showed this much adamance about it.

Ferron provided Dorian with a brief moment to adjust to his length before he started slowly pushing his hips into Dorian. His arms wrapped tightly around Dorian’s chest, claiming him in a possessive hold. Dorian whispered Ferron’s name, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Ferron complied, beginning to piston hard within Dorian as he pressed his temple to Dorian’s cheek. Panted breaths fell from his lips.

Dorian rocked back against Ferron’s hips, matching his rhythm perfectly. Hearing Ferron’s labored breath drove his mind wild with a refreshing sense of pleasure. It had been too long since he heard such a delicious noise. When Ferron switched to a more brutal pace, Dorian’s elbows began to buckle from the intensity, causing him to lean into the mattress for support. His fingers curled around the blankets, shoving them between his whitening knuckles.

Ferron let out a deep growl as he tightened his hold around Dorian’s shoulders and forced him back up off the bed. The elf drove into him, throwing all his strength into each thrust. His nails dug into Dorian’s chest as a primal need overtook him. Anger bubbled in his system, mixing dangerously with his animalistic need to dominate and the intense pleasure that was building in his gut.

Ferron wanted to punish Dorian for leaving. He wanted to deliver every piece of anger that had nested in the core of his very being. _How dare he have the nerve to make jokes about leaving?! How could he come back to leave again? Am I not good enough for him to stay?!_ The thoughts spiraled out of control, causing him to execute blows that drove the air out of Dorian’s lungs. His nails dug into Dorian’s back, his teeth pinched against his skin, causing a mix of groans and whimpers to fall from his parted lips between labored breaths. Dorian took every unspoken jolt of anger without a single word.

Dorian felt prickling in the pit of his stomach, signifying his upcoming release. His hands helplessly searched for any sort of purchase, and all they found was Ferron’s hips. He breathlessly chanted his lover’s name as he leaned back against Ferron’s body. His head was pressed hard against Ferron’s cheek, their breath mingled in panted moans between curses and chants. Ferron slammed into him, holding out on his own release for as long as his self control allowed him.

Ferron dropped to an erratic rhythm moments before the tightly wound coil in the pit of his stomach sprung loose, forcing his release. Dorian followed immediately after, almost yelling out Ferron’s name with whatever breath was left in his lungs. With weak muscles, they both collapsed onto the bed, breathless and aching.

Dorian wasn’t facing Ferron, so he didn’t see him break out into tears. Ferron’s heart broke when he saw the marks he had left on Dorian. He had inflicted pain on the man he loved through an intimate act that was supposed to feel safe. “I am so sorry, Dorian…” he choked out in an airy rasp as he covered his face with his hands. Guild flooded his system for even _wanting_ to hurt Dorian.

The Mage was not surprised by Ferron’s apology or his sudden breakdown. Dorian had recognized his anger, and he took everything without complaint because deep down, he knew he deserved it. Ferron wanted a happy ending, and Dorian couldn’t deliver that, even though he wanted to so badly. He turned towards Ferron, who kept repeating apologies over and over again through poorly controlled sobs, and pulled him into his chest with a warm embrace.

He kissed away any tears remaining on Ferron’s cheeks before he gently spoke, “I know you are upset about me leaving, Ferron. I also know that would never intentionally hurt me…” he pulled his face away to look Ferron in the eyes, “I love you, Amatus, more than words can describe. Leaving is the last thing I wanted to do, but I have to go back to Tevinter. I’m making a difference, just like you did with the Inquisition. “

“You are the best thing to come out of all of this, Dorian…I—I don’t want to go another day without you. It’s been too long and who knows when you will come back…” Ferron let it all flow; his voice was shaking but filled with truth. He instinctively curled into Dorian’s warmth. Their legs tangled together and Dorian continued to hold the sobbing Ferron in a secure embrace.

Dorian softly nuzzled Ferron’s face, catching a stray tear with his lips. “Amatus, I will _always_ be yours, no matter where I am. No one has captured my heart like you have. This breaks me up just as much as it does to you. It was agony being apart from you for two years, and I am afraid it will only be harder the more time passes. It kills me to…” his voice locked in his throat as pain gnawed at his heart. His eyes welled with clear liquid. He fought to keep it there, but one stray tear escaped and rolled down his cheek only to slip off and land on Ferron’s nose.

The tear surprised Ferron, and it made pain swell in his chest. Dorian rarely cried in front of him, and it broke his heart to see him in such a way. This hurt Dorian as much as him, Dorian was just better at hiding it. Ferron knew that Dorian pretended to distance himself from potentially emotional situations. It was easier that way.

The elf turned his head and captured Dorian’s lips. Ferron filled the kiss with love and adoration, replacing the previous intensity they shared. They both knew that this could be the last time they get to touch, skin-on-skin, for a long while. That thought caused them to close any space between their bodies. They were raw and vulnerable, but in each other’s arms they felt safe. They were glued together, afraid that untangling meant loosing each other forever. The thought alone was too much to wrap their heads around, at least for the moment. The kiss lasted as long as they could drag it out.

When they reluctantly separated, Ferron nuzzled his face against Dorian’s before whispering, “I’ll love you _forever_ , Dorian.”


End file.
